Uchiha's Lullaby
by DeadlyRebel
Summary: <html><head></head>He had found it, HIS peace, but then it was gone. He had to find it, the song he heard from the spring, not the song the singer.    Sasu/Oc and some Sui/Karin in later chapters.   Higher rating in later chapters.</html>
1. Finding Peace

Uchiha's Lullaby

Chapter 1:

Finding Peace

Sasuke walked through the dense forest while being hounded by Suigestu, about how tired he was and when they would be taking time for a water break, and as to why Karin was still there, she not being amused from his sulking and annoying 'her' Sasuke-kun started fuming. "Where are we going, Sasu-kee? Why don't we take a break you know I get dehidrated I need some water." The pale blue head whined out, as he slumped forward resting his chin on Sasuke's shoulder hopeing to convince him to stop for a while.

Karin shreaked out at the top of her lungs, "Suigetsu! What The He..."

She was cut off by a very demanding voice. "Shut up!" Silence filled the air, " Suigestu thier should be a waterfall up around here somewhere they built a hotspring near it."

Karin crossed her forearms and sneared at her water-man rival. Suigestu grinned wildly at Sasuke, "Really, you mean it?"

"Yes, sure it'll be dark soon anyway." The black head sighed as he walked forward, Suigetsu's grin faded as he looked at the red head.

"Hn...looks like I win this round Karin." He sneared while walking past stopping short to turn slightly looking at her and sticking his tounge out, taunting her.

"Ohhh! Suigetsu!" Her shrill voice filled the air once again, this time it was a calm vioce that stopped them.

"Come on guys, can't you just get along till we get to the hot spring?" Juugo questioned as he strided past. Both stopped and almost seamed ashamed till Suigetsu mumbled out,

"Well Karin strated it ya' know."

"Who started it!" The red heads temper hit sky high. Juugo shook his head and thought to hisself _'Why would he do that just after she was quiet, too.'_

They were at each others throats again, red and blue darted this way and that Karin kicked and Suigetsu punched, both hit at the same time sending the other flighing into a tree causing a large crash.

Sasuke appeared between the two of them before they started up again. "That is it."

He glared at them, "Karin, Suigetsu you two are going to help each other with the wounds you caused."

Both gulped, "Now look what you did." The boy whispered.

"But, Sasuke-kun..." She was again cut short when Sasuke raised his hand.

"No Karin, I don't want to hear it." The Uchiha said before turning on his heal and waking off. Juugo followed and motioned for the two of them to come on, separating them one infront of him and the other behind, so as to stop them from causing anymore unwanted commotion.

Nearing the Hot-Spring everyone felt relieved, especially Sasuke. After having made sure the two trouble makers were in a room with Juugo, so to make sure they wouldn't get into mischief(again) and get them tossed out of the spring, also to make them help each other with thier new wounds. He made his way to the hot, relaxing water seeing he was the only one there he relaxed, sighing, in pleasure, as he submerged his body in the steaming water.

His spiky hair now wet and sticking to his face he leaned back against a rock, taking in the sounds of the crikets and the wind, the silence was the most beautiful sound he ever heard.

Sasuke abruptly sat up _'Wha...what is that?' _he strained to hear above the summer bugs and rising wind when everything went silent...

Nanigenai mainichi no

Ichibyou ichibyou ga

Houseki yori mo kachi

Ga aru Takaramono

_'Is someone...singing?' _He leaned forward listening, it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard, somehow this...this voice calmed him. He hadn't felt like this since he was still living in Konaha with Itachi, or being with Team 7. He felt - Peace.

Itsumademo kono toki ga

Yasashii hizashi ni tsutsumarete

Mamorarete imasu you ni

Drawn in the black head leaned against the boulders boardering the fence, that was divinding the male/female sides of the bath.

Sonna atarimae no hibi ga

Yami ni tozasareta to shite mo

Watashi wa anata o shinjite iru

Tatoe sore ga yurusarenakute mo

It seamed as though the whole world had stopped for this singer, for this song. Nothing moved or made a sound everything was drounded out, but the singing was so quiet as though ashamed of its own voice.

KIRA KIRA

Kagayaite ite

Zutto koko de hohoende

SPLASH!

Water smashed his face, waves pulled him under from the dive, quickly he reserfaced and gasped for air, coughing up water. Suigetsu and Juugo, the causers of this panic, quickly came over with concerned looks.

"Oi, you all right?" Suigetsu urged him to answer.

"What the HELL!" Red-eyes flashed " Are You Trying To Fucking Kill Me!" The black head raged shoving the water-haired boy under the water hoping to drownd him, suddenly stopping, he looked around franticly. Leaning forward he placed his hands on the wooden fence separating him from serenity.

"Sasuke?" Ember-yellow eyes studied him. "what's wrong?"

The black head hit his head on the wall, letting a low growl escape from his throat, red eyes dulled to black, sad orbs. Alowing a distraught sigh leave his lips Sasuke shook his head.

"Nothing, absolutly nothing." Leaving he turned his head slightly to his team members. "I'm going to rest."

Juugo nodded, watching him leave.

"Sasuke." Suigetsu whispered, he had never seen him this down, turning to his autumn haired friend, he mumbled, " Hey, Juugo, have you ever seen him this down just 'cause we were foolin' around?"

"No, never really."

"Isn't it wierd, though?"

"Isn't what wierd?" A familiar voice questioned.

Both men turned to see Karin standing in the doorway to the male side of the bath area.

"Karin!" They yelled at thier red headed friend.

"What?" She screached.

"What Are You Doing Here! On Our SIDE!" Suigetsu screached hiding behind a rock.

"Oh..." Karin teardroped, as did the boys.


	2. Saved

Uchiha's Lullaby

Chapter 2:

Saved

The next morning was Hell for the young Uchiha heir; he hadn't slept at all, thinking of nothing but the sweet melody he heard earlier that afternoon. He sighed at the though of never hearing it again, never feeling that peace, that serenity. He wished that for a moment he could capture it and keep it all to himself. Standing, he noticed that his new team members were nowhere in his sight.

"How annoying." He growled in annoyance.

Packing his belongings he was ready to leave. Starring out the window he felt empty, like there was a something missing. Exiting his room he turned just in time to have his shoulder collide with another causing the other to twist and fall to the floor.

Eyes squinted and ready for impact slowly opened reveling dark brown orbs that seemed surprised; in one swift movement Sasuke had turned on his heal, right arm wrapping around her waist, saving her from her encounter with the hard floor.

He couldn't help but notice how close he was, almost nose to nose, he watched her stare into his eyes not afraid. Standing he helped her to her feet, her body snaked in a circle gracefully stopping on one foot, smiling.

"Thank you . . ." She paused placing her hand on the back of her head, "I'm sorry I'm not usually this clumsy."

"You should be more careful." He stated looking over his shoulder at her, thinking to himself, _"Why did I help her?" _

She leaned forward hands behind her back, "I will Mr. Grouch, thanks again." She stated hiding her sarcasm behind a straight face.

He could feel his blood boil at her last statement, his eyes widened; there it was . . . the melody. The black head swiftly turned to find the hall empty, running down the passage he found no one, exiting the passage he walked outside, seeing his comrades waiting under a near by tree. Striding toward them, he heard the end of Suigetsu's conversation to Juugo, hands forming what would seem as the body of a girl's figure.

". . . right Juugo? She was just flawless, all the right curves and that was under baggy clothes." He grinned wickedly.

"Oh, poor Suigetsu." Karin snickered. "I guess you can only dream, right?" She teased, thinking in her mind, _"I'm so lucky to have my Sasuke-kun by me each day! Even if he wasn't in the spring last night." _She sighed to herself.

The Uchiha walked past them, "Lets go."

The three looked up, "Hmm."

"Oh, you're up." The water-boy grinned, "Good-Morning"

Red hair flashed appearing by the black heads side, "Sasuke-kun, I missed you!" she screeched, hanging on his arm.

The orange and blue haired boys sighed, grateful she wasn't obsessed with them.

Suigetsu walked up behind Karin and pushed her to the side, in an attempt to anger her and talk to his black haired friend, "As I was saying Sasuke, right before you walked out there was this girl, man, was she attractive much better than this unpleasant thing we carry around with us." He gave a disgusted look to Karin, who blew up in a rage.

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks, "This girl, did she have black hair?" he interrogated the blue-white haired boy.

Suigetsu shocked by his sudden interest collected his thoughts, "Um . . . well yea she did. Why did you run into her?" he questioned.

Karin watched confused as to why he cared about this random girl. Juugo watched wondering what had sparked such an interest, in this normally composed person. Both watched as their watery friend re-told exactly what happened.

". . . then she walked out and turned to thank them for the wonderful time she had, and started humming again as she walked off." He finished.

"Hn, which way did she go?" The Uchiha was getting impatient.

"Well, she went the opposite way we're heading." Suigetsu stated, wondering why he was so interested.

Juugo spoke up, "That is heading towards, Suna."

"The Hidden Sand village?" Karin questioned. "Are we going there, 'cause I have to say that isn't the fastest way to- . . ." she was cut off by the black heads glare.

"We are going to Suna, and afterward" he walked past Karin, staring down at her, his eyes boring into her own, "we will continue to our previous destination."

Karin gulped as he walked past, he had never been this mad at her, what had she said.

Suigetsu mumbled, "Suna is at least a day and a half away and four days from where we were going." He kicked a loose stone in the road, and sighed.

"How are we even going to get in, they aren't just going to say, 'Hey there, sure come right on in.' we are screwed." The red head groaned out.

Juugo smiled, "Don't worry; I'm sure he has a plan how to get in quietly."

"This is the plan!" Both Suigetsu and Karin screeched out. "Just walk in!"

"What happened to stealth or caution?" Karin questioned.

"I don't think he cares." Her watery-rival stated.

Walking through the streets of the Hidden Sand they watched as people started to whisper and mumble to each other as they passed.

"What are they doing here?" "Aren't they rouge ninja?" they questioned in fear.

Sasuke intently watched every movement; every word they whispered reminded him of when his clan was murdered, hearing everyone talking as if he wasn't there. Speaking as though it was nothing and how amazing it was for him to have lived. He became provoked, listening to these people speaking of what they didn't even know.

As the four walked through the streets they noticed a group of people gathered around in the middle of the street.

Suigetsu piped up, "Ne, Sasuke, can we go look?"

Karin chimed in, "Yea, Sasuke-kun it looks interesting."

"If we go then will you two shut up?" He questioned them.

"Hai!"(Yes)

"Fine."

As they entered the crowd they heard yelling, and a couple of men walking around to random people, then to Suigetsu and Sasuke. "Well, Gentlemen, who would you, say will win; most people are going with the big guy, but you might want to go with the scrawny one."

Sasuke stared angrily at the men, who backed down and turned to Suigetsu, "How about you, Sir?"

Grinning the blue haired boy stated, "Alright boys, I'll put 1000 yen on the big one and 1000 yen on the little one too."

"That's a very smart move, Sir." The men smiled.

"Suigetsu You Idiot!" Karin yelled as she hit the water-boy. "They are just trying to steal your money!"

"So what if I want to bet my money . . . I'll Bet My Money!" Suigetsu yelled.

"Isn't that the young woman that left the Hot Spring?" Juugo inquired pointing toward the scrawny contest.

They quickly made there way to the edge of the crowd, just in time to see a large man slide across the ground and sit up.

"Not bad, Little Girl." The man said wiping his mouth.

"I told you DON'T. CALL. ME. LITTLE GIRL!" The black head shouted punching him in the stomach.

"Why you little!" He yelled grabbing her arms and standing up towering over her. "You 'otta know your place, brat!" He held her up with one hand clenching her wrist the other raised to collide with her face, his fist came tearing through the air.

His fist stopped a foot away from her head as he fell to his knees, and released her hands from his grasp she fell to her knees and watched as the man in front of her seemed as though he was suffocating and fell over on his back. A man walked up and extended his hand to her small form.

She reached up to be gently pulled to her feet; she stared into his eyes and watched as they turned from captivating red to a composed, restless black.

"I guess I owe you one, hu?" She smiled tenderly.

He smirked and let his hand fall back to his side. "Hn."


	3. Hello

Uchiha's Lullaby

Chapter 3:

Hello

The crowd started to disappear as the excitement was smothered. Juugo watched as Karin fumed watching Sasuke interact with this girl who just showed up out of the blue.

"Well, you look tired and hungry, so if you're hungry I know a great place." She smiled "You and your friends, my treat." Grabbing his hand she started walking "Hey, you guys better hurry up!" The girl yelled over her shoulder. The black headed boy was dumbfounded; she didn't know who he was. She dragged him through the people and finally stopped in front of a brand new restaurant. "They say that the food is always new and different here." She beamed happily.

Suigetsu grinned, "Alright food!"

Karin stated, "Hmm . . . well, it wouldn't hurt to stop for a while."

Inside it smelt of only the best cooking and spices, the aroma was toxic and would make anyone's mouth water. The young girl sat them all down at a large table, "I just hope I can thank you enough. I'm Camilia by the way."

"Suigetsu." The blue haired male stated happily.

"Karin." The red head spoke while pushing her glasses up.

"I'm Juugo." The tall one spoke as he smiled.

Camilia placed her elbow on the table and held her head up with her fist under her chin; she waited a moment for an answer, then ran her index finger down his forehead then his nose and stopped at the tip. "Well, what's your name?" She questioned tilting her head.

Karin spoke up, "His name i- . . ." she was cut off.

"Sasuke." He replied calmly, the red head started to seethe.

"Eh . . ." The black headed girl laid her arms on the table and rested her head on her arms, "that sounds familiar; but I'm not sure as to why." She looked at each. "You guys should eat; my treat." She smiled.

When the food was served Suigetsu breathed in deep and sighed in pleasure, "I've never smelt anything so good. Itadakimasu!"(I gratefully receive.)

Karin and Juugo both looked at their food and smiled, "Itadakimasu."

As they all ate she watched as Suigetsu consumed everything on his plate and tried to steal Karin's food, and how Juugo split them up and told them to finish their meals. They were very entertaining, watching them you would almost miss their leader, the Uchiha, he was still and calm and did not engage their playing, she stared intently as he ate his food and finished, waiting for his companions to finish.

Tilting his head he stared at her waiting for her to avert her gaze; she tilted her head on its side resting on her arms and smiled.

"How come your eyes seemed red, earlier?" She questioned him.

He did not answer, only closed his eyes, Suigetsu piped up, "He has an ocular justu."

She sat up and stared at him, "That must be why your name sounded so familiar. . . I knew your brother, Itachi." She shared, "Though I'm sad to say he's dead. He was mine and my sister's Sensei."

His eyes flashed open as he stood and walked out, the black headed girl dropped the money, for the meal, quickly followed after him dodging people and trying to keep up with him.

He strided past everyone and stopped in the entrance of an empty alley, and leaned against the wall, he looked up to see her standing in front of him. He glared at her pondering,_ "Why did you follow me?"_

"Are you alright?" She asked him, concern showed on her face.

"Were you at the Hot Spring?" He interrogated her.

"Yes." Her eyes showed her anxiety to know why he was uneasy. "Why? Is there something wrong?"

"How did you know my brother?" He quizzed her.

"My sister and I were wandering around, the outskirts of the Hidden Leaf Village, and got into trouble with robbers; he saved us and taught us how to protect ourselves."

His fist collided with the wall sending a crack though the stone, and a trickle of blood from his hand descended down the wall; he slide to the ground and sat there. She knelt down beside him gently taking his injured hand in hers.

Her other hand glowed green as she placed it on his fresh cut, healing him. "Are you alright?"

Gritting his teeth he thought to himself, _"I killed him. I killed the only person who cared."_

He stood, starring at his hand, looking for any trace of the now non-existent wound. His gaze shifted to the sky it looked so inviting, as though nothing could stop him, endless freedom, from the burden he suffered under. How could his life be so complicated?

A gentle hand slide on his shoulder, "I'm sorry." The black haired girl breathed out.

"_Why is she sorry?" _He wondered, watching her eyes.

"Hey!" A familiar tone sounded, "Sasuke-kuuun! Where did you go?" Red hair flashed as she grasped his arm leaning on his shoulder smiling.

"We thought you left us for good." Suigetsu complained as he walked up both hands placed on the back of his head. "Juugo said we should've waited for you to come back, but someone couldn't wait." He sneered at Karin, who turned sticking her tongue out.

The red head pouted as Sasuke retracted his arm from her grasp, "We will stay here." He spoke.

The water-haired boy raised his arm into the air, "Ne, Sasuke can we stay at another Hot spring?"

He walked past, not answering his blue haired companion, walking into the crowded street. The three quickly followed suit, leaving her standing in the darkening alley way.

She smiled as she placed her hands behind her back and turned humming, drifted further into the alley.

"So, Sasuke why did you run off anyway?" Suigetsu pried, as he walked backward in front of his friend.

"Hn." Was his only answer.

Suigetsu growled under his breath, "Why do you always have to be such an ass."

"Why was he with that stupid girl?" Karin snarled.

"Can't you see Karin? He just doesn't like you; maybe you should try another guy." Suigetsu grinned.

"What, and like someone like you? I don't think so." She mocked him.

The white-blue haired boy ceased his teasing for a moment, "As if I would put up with someone like you."

Juugo watched from behind, as the two rivals parted, Karin right behind Sasuke's right shoulder, chatting endlessly to him, Suigetsu a few feet from Juugo's side mumbling to himself. Some of the words the orange haired man heard, "Stupid . . . how come he . . . never have her . . . ever."

Something caught the autumn haired mans attention, a dark figure, hiding them self on the rooftops. Bounded from rooftop to rooftop, carefully hiding and timed leaps. Suigetsu looked up to see his large friend starring off toward the roofs.

He tilted his head, "Juugo, what are you looking at?" he quizzed as he stood beside his comrade looking up to the top of the houses.

Juugo spoke, his gaze not leaving the dark figure, "Is that the girl?"

"Hmm, I believe it is." The shorter confirmed. "But why is she following us?"

Suddenly their small group was surrounded by the Kage's Elite Shinobi, weapons drawn, ready for the worst. The autumn haired man's arm turned a grey color, morphing into a large oddly shaped arm.

The Shinobi's eyes widened, "He has a curse mark, be careful."

Suigetsu readied his Executioners' blade, Karin spoke, "There seem to be about forty of them, Sasuke." She looked at him, "What do we do?"

The Uchiha looked around him at the now formed and re-enforced circle surrounding them. He smirked and raised one hands letting the chakra flow into it, stopping he stared at his one hand, and let the blue energy dissipate letting his hand fall to his side, "I would like to speak to your Kazekage."

One Shinobi stepped forward, "You scum, will never set foot near the Kage."

Suigetsu watched as the black haired man stood calmly, waiting. "Sasuke, we need to get out of here there are to many, and-"

He was cut off, "I am passing through, and would like to speak to him, that is all."

"Are you deaf, I said your not-" A smaller kinochi stepped behind their leader, and whispered non-audible words to him. "Eh, looks like your lucky day. It just so happens the Kazekage wants to speak to you too." They bound each of the black headed nin's followers, leading them down the road.

A young blonde woman, stood in front of them as they stood at the doorway of the Kage's building. "I will take them from here."

Her hair was pulled back in four fluffy pig-tails, she lead them to a large door, where another nin stood. He had a black hood on and purple face paint, "He said for you to come straight in." The latter informed her.

Motioning for the Rouges to go in she followed and stood beside the desk, "Brother, they're here."

"Thank you Tamari." The chair turned, from facing the window, the Kazekage starred at them, "Well, I though we would meet again, but not like this Sasuke." The red head starred at him.

"Well, well . . . you're the Kage now? How did Naruto take this?" The Uchiha smugly sneered.

Gaara's features turned from, still to displeased, the blonde beside him glared, "You should know your place, when you speak to the Kazekage." She spoke venom dripping from each word.

"Hn." He smirked.

Fingers intertwined and the Kage rested his head on his hands, "The question, is what to do with you, Uchiha?"

So sorry I haven't updated. I promised one reviewer, but it took me forever. Every time I went to start the chapter I couldn't think what to happen. Writers-Block it's a Bitch.

Anyway – Cliffhanger :D hehe

What should happen next . . . . . review and let me know what you think.


	4. Escape and Stranger

Uchiha's Lullaby

Chapter 4:

Escape and Stranger

_ Gaara's features turned from, still to displeased, the blonde beside him glared, "You should know your place, when you speak to the Kazekage." She spoke venom dripping from each word._

_"Hn." He smirked._

_Fingers intertwined and the Kage rested his head on his hands, "The question, is what to do with you, Uchiha?"_

"Hn." The black head smirked, "Well, Gaara-" he gave a quizzical look, "or should I say Kazekage?" he mocked.

The pig-tailed blonde stepped forward anger showing on her features, "I told you once." She warned the young heir. "I will not let your attitude slide again, Uchiha!" She spat.

"You leave him alone!" Karin shouted from behind her leader.

Suigetsu leaned toward her, "Calm down, no need to make them angry. We are in a situation here, you remember?" He lifted his hands slightly. "We are tied up at the moment ya know."

"That doesn't mean she should be able to talk to Sasuke-kun like that." The red-head snapped back.

"Shhh." The tallest of the group motioned, the quarrelers to a halt in their commotion.

"Sasuke, what happened to you?" The Kazekage questioned.

"Hn." A normal answer from the young Uchiha.

"Naruto's been traveling all over the place looking for you, ready to give you another chance." The light blue eyed man stated.

The black head laughed. "That idiot never could stay on track. Always trying to be the big hero, hu?" He sneered. "I've chosen and I'm not going back."

"Please, just try to see things differently. I'm sure Lady Tsunade would let you back into the village if you give yourself up and apologize."

"Apologize!" He yelled at the red head in front of him. "What should I tell them I'm sorry for?" Sasuke marched forward, leaning over Gaara's desk, "Because the last time I checked their the ones who told Itachi to kill my clan and you know what? He spared me and now I'm taking my revenge on them."

"You know that's not what I meant, Sasuke." The red-headed man spoke calmly.

"Hn."

The young Kage sighed knowing Sasuke had shut him out and was now ignoring him. The blonde woman beside him looked at her brother wondering what he was thinking, how could anything he say change the rouge nin's mind. Kankuro walked over to his sister, whispering in her ear, she nodded.

"So, Kazekage" He mocked, "What will you do now?"

The red headed Kage looked up confused, then stared him in the eye. "I will contact the Hidden Leaf Village of your capture."

Sasuke sneered at the sound of those words _'his capture'_. Gaara stood, walking around his desk standing in front of Sasuke.

"They will send Naruto, and your old team, to take you back."

"Tch . . . and here I was just passing through." Sasuke spoke as sarcasm coated his words.

"Temari, Kankuro." He called to his siblings. "You will be sure they make it to their cells, till the Leaf Shinobi get here."

"Hai."(Yes) Both stood together in acknowledgement.

Walking through the maze of hallways, corridors, and rooms they made their way down a long flight of stairs. The room they entered was dark, with soft lighting; it was a long corridor with generous doors on each side.

Temari led them down and opened two rooms, "Sasuke and you." She pointed to the tall auburn headed man, "Enter." She pointed to the room, both entered.

"Wait just a minute!" Karin shrieked. "I'm not staying the same room with Suigetsu, am I!"

Kankuro gestured to another area, "Yes, you two are in here."

"Get over yourself Princess, I don't bite." The blue haired man teased his red headed comrade.

The hooded man motioned Karin into her holding cell.

The red head sighed, "Why do I always get stuck with you? Why can't I ever get Sasuke-kun?" She whined.

"Luck of the draw." The water boy grinned laughing.

"Shut up!" She shrieked, her voice carried through the room, and down the passage.

"Karin, be quiet." A familiar calm voice stated.

"S-Sasuke-kun." The red-haired woman stammered. "Gomenisia." (I'm sorry.)

Suigetsu groaned impatiently, "Oh come on, Sasuke, you must have a plan by now, it's been hours."

Silence was his only answer. Karin kicked him in the ribs, "You shush! Sasuke-kun will give you his plan when he's ready! Isn't that right Sasuke-kun?" her tone changed from high and annoying to a seductive cooing.

Suigetsu rolled his eyes thinking, _"She's mad she's stuck with me! I'm the one who should get complaining rights . . . but still the way she says that really does- no she's annoying and that's the end of it."_

He sighed aloud, the red head glared at him, "What's wrong with you? Try having patience!"

Before Suigetsu could let Karin have it with his come-back Sasuke spoke, quite demandingly, "Suigetsu, come over here." Karin gave her blue haired comrade a questioning look and shrugged. The sharp-toothed man stood and leaned against the wall.

"Ya' got a plan yet?"

"Suigetsu, you're going to turn into your other state and slip under the door." The black head stated simply.

"But I use chakra, Sasuke, and if I'm not mistaken it will still shock me."

"You big baby! Just do as Sasuke-kun tells you." Karin screeched from behind him.

"Would you just shut up?" He was slowly loosing patience with this girl.

The red-head huffed, "Well I never!" she settled herself down crossed-legged.

Sasuke shifted on the other side, pressing his together preparing for hand signs, "Yes, I know, I'm going to use my Chidori and cancel out the shock of the cuffs, then you'll slip out of them and get out under the door and get the keys."

Sharp teeth showed as a huge grin plastered the water-boy's face, "Oh, Genius Sasuke."

Karin stood, her index finger on her chin thinking, "Oh, okay so you use the lighting to counteract the shocks coming from the cuffs and use Suigetsu to get under the door and freedom."

Suigetsu stood up, "Ready when you are, Sasuke."

On the count of three, the blue-white haired man turned to water gritting his teeth as the electric charge danced though his veins and electrified his body for a split second. Another charge seared through his body countering the first.

Suigetsu breathed out, "Wow, what a shocking experience."

He laughed, as he turned to a puddle and melded under the door frame, stopping for a moment to check for guards then slipping out turning back to his solid form stretching.

"Keys, keys, keys!" He trotted down the corridor. "Ah! Found 'em."

The watery form made quickly made his way back down to Sasuke and Juugo's confinement chamber, slipping the key in with a click, grinning wildly as the door opened, "Honey, I'm home!"

Both black head and auburn stepped out breaking their cuffs off, Juugo gingerly rubbed his wrists, Sasuke made his way down the hallway.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Suigetsu called out to his leader. "Do I have to free her?" He questioned pointing at the room Karin was still imprisoned in.

Karin yelled, "Suigetsu! You ass let me out of here this instant!"

"Yes, Suigetsu, we'll need her to get out of the Suna." The obsidian eyed man, stated calmly as he started up the stairwell.

Suigetsu's mouth formed an 'O' as he mouthed, "Oh." Staring at the door he knocked it gingerly, "Hello, anyone in there?" He could practically hear the red-head fuming, he tried not to laugh.

Juugo walked up, "Come on, let her out."

Suigetsu frowned, "But, Juugo. I was having fun."

The taller man looked down at his comrade, "Now, you now we don't have a lot of time."

The smaller shrugged, "Fine."

Turning the key in the hole he opened the door, not expecting for an angry fist to collide with his jaw, to send him flying into the wall, "You asshole!" She seethed, stomping off.

The blue head touched his jaw, "Ittai ittai! Damn she can punch hard when she's pissed."

Juugo followed his angry comrade, "Maybe you shouldn't make her mad all the time."

"Good advise." Suigetsu hopped up on his feet and jogged after them. Coming to a halt at the peak of the stairs, "Hey, guys why'd we stop?"

"I want you to silently leave this village; don't kill anyone." Their black headed leader spoke sternly. "Get to the forest edge, and wait." Coal eyes studied them carefully, "Understood?"

His comrades nodded, in an instant they disappeared. Sasuke stood from his crouched position, smirking. "Now, let's see where you are." Placing his hands together in various motions he dissipated. The view from his pedestal was serene; crimson orbs watched three figures dance across buildings and through alley ways, toward the wall surrounding the hidden village.

Kneeling down he focused his gaze, then shifting on his foot pulling his katana out of its sheath, now crouched and ready in his stance. His experienced sharingan studied the figure, slowly standing.

The silhouetted form walked towards him, "Just what are you doing?"

**So sorry for the wait but I've been kinda really busy with starting college and taking test. . . . yea, pretty hectic.**

**I'll try to get the chapters out sooner. Till next time.**

**Enjoy! **


	5. Clash

Uchiha's Lullaby

Chapter 5:

Clash

_His comrades nodded, in an instant they disappeared. Sasuke stood from his crouched position, smirking. "Now, let's see where you are." Placing his hands together in various motions he dissipated. The view from his pedestal was serene; crimson orbs watched three figures dance across buildings and through alley ways, toward the wall surrounding the hidden village._

_Kneeling down he focused his gaze, then shifting on his foot pulling his katana out of its sheath, now crouched and ready in his stance. His experienced sharingan studied the figure, slowly standing._

_The silhouetted form walked towards him, "Just what are you doing?"_

The young heir smirked, "Hn."

She stood shifting from one foot hands on hips, "Temari said you had limited vocabulary," she smirked.

Sharingan eyes flickered as the moon was hidden under a lingering cloud, smirk fading to a slight frown, rising from his stance the Uchiha toyed with his sword sheathing it.

The feminine kunoichi crossed her arms, "Oh, I'm supposed to be easily dealt with, hu?"

As the cloud passed revealing the hidden moon to not be stolen, red eyes dissipated instantly. She felt movement shift behind her, as the magical heir stepped closer. "Now, why would you think I would rid you from this world?" His words played with the emotion of sincerity.

Slight laughter escaped her lips as her body turned to face the excape, "I have no idea as to where you are headed . . . but the one thing I do know is you're two things."

His lips curved at the sides, "Hn, and what's that?"

Placing a single digit to her chin she tapped it, "Well, let's see how should I put this so as to not harm your," she smiled, "ego. Firstly, you are a rouge nin meaning anyone who captures you is inclined to return you to your birth village."

Red orbs dissipated to gentle black, "Of course, every nin is taught this as genin." He spoke calmly.

A smirk tugged at her lips, ". . . and from what I've heard you still are."

"Hn, second?" The spiky haired male questioned slightly irritated by her last remark.

"Second, well . . . ." she raised her hands up, "you've just escaped detainment, and therefore must be brought back."

A smile played across his lips as the words whispered from her lips through the air tickling his ears. Simultaneously the two figures blurred into black flashes lifted into the air. The young Uchiha straitened as he watched her turn three flashes traveling from her hand toward him. He smirked, "Hn." With the twist of his hand he grab the fastest traveling kunai turning it against its followers letting them descend to the rooftop with two dull thuds.

Sasuke landed on the roof of the building next to his previous pedestal watching for movement. After her attack she disappeared. His skilled eyes traveled from building to shadow searching, suddenly leaping forward and twisting to land in the usual ninja stance. The black haired Uchiha looked up to the flat roof he was on previously, quickly examining before his eyes shifted to their exotic red.

She smirked as her form drifted from the building ascending to the next. Clasping her hands together and raising them over her head stretching as her form swayed toward him. "This is fun." Her smile faded, "but," the feminine kunoichi closed her eyes, opening them they had changed from dark brown to blue with a red circle and a glitter of gray in the center.

Her form dissipated, before appearing behind her black-headed rival. "I have a job to do." The Uchiha leaped forward, his eyes studied her for a moment before a glimmer of a smirk played on her lips disappearing, appearing under him grabbing at his feet. Red orbs twitched as his body moved fluidly twisting backward grabbing her arms from behind.

Both plummeting head first toward the roofs of the Hidden Suna village, the black haired shinobi closed her eyes slowly tucking her chin to her chest abruptly throwing her head back. Crimson eyes anticipated and his arms released their hostage. Now freed the kunoichi turned lacing her fingers into three fluid hand symbols summoning midair. From thin air crystal blue sparked through the night sky as two large, clawed paws emerged lunging out of the summoning circle. The white tiger, easily five times the size of an averaged sized tiger, was proud as massive amounts of chakra emitted though out his stripes into the night.

His summoner pushed off his back just in time to propel herself out of the others grasp. White flashed in his peripheral vision as he dodged the giant tigers claws as he lunged forward, keeping the Uchiha at bay just before falling though the air straitening to land perfectly cat-like on the rooftop, roaring back at the black-haired heir.

Sasuke watched the white beast circle under him, as if waiting for him to get to close, a flash to his left and right then a pull as wire tugged at his sides, shoulders, and legs. Slowly plummeting to the seemingly different roofs, landing with a thud he turned to his side watching her walk toward him. Her slender form knelt down closer to him.

Whispering something before her entwined excape puffed away, standing just in time to see a blur as she was pushed against the nearest building pinning her from easy excape.

Surprise tickled at her lips and eyes from the sudden confinement, the firm gentleness of his attack. He could've harmed her; only to her surprise he confined her to the wall.

The sun bit the black sky away, pushing the light in the sky, claiming the day for its own. Dawns light flickered on their faces, playing with the contours, rises and falls.

She stared at his eyes watching them study hers. A perfect arch angled over his eye, "What ocular jutsu do you possess?" his question pierced her heart.

Her only thought, _"Pain"_.

**Wow~! Can't believe I finally got that down. :D **

**I am so sorry to all of you for not publishing anything sooner but with having no idea where to start this chap and getting into this college semester and getting though those first test . . . . . . . . I mean wow. **

**Please forgive me for being late with this chapter; I will try my best to get the next chapter on as soon as possible. **

**Here's a hint: it'll be called 'Pieces' **

**What'cha think it'll be about? Hu hu hu~ **


	6. Pieces

Uchiha's Lullaby

Chapter 6:

Pieces

_Whispering something before her entwined excape puffed away, standing just in time to see a blur as she was pushed against the nearest building pinning her from easy excape._

_Surprise tickled at her lips and eyes from the sudden confinement, the firm gentleness of his attack. He could've harmed her; only to her surprise he confined her to the wall._

_The sun bit the black sky away, pushing the light in the sky, claiming the day for its own. Dawns light flickered on their faces, playing with the contours, rises and falls._

_She stared at his eyes watching them study hers. A perfect arch angled over his eye, "What ocular jutsu do you possess?" his question pierced her heart._

_Her only thought_, _"Pain"_.

Pushing her captor back he seemed a little surprised there was no retaliation from the fiery black head, her eyes glimmered in the rising light as her summoned beast circled him hissing his threats at the young Uchiha heir.

Slowly making his way to his master's side as she placed a hand on his massive head her beast growled dangerously, "Easy, Takeshi." Suddenly looking up glaring at the black headed kunoichi in front of her, "You want to know? You wish to understand our past?" She lunged forward, "That is none of your concern we have not been thought of for generations." Three ninja stars flew toward him his eyes watched and easily dodged each catching the last to drop beside him as he stepped to the side.

Grasping her arm and flipping her to land on her back, she looked up only to see his eyes swirling then . . . nothing. Her large tiger growled before dissipating smoke filling the area he once stood.

Sasuke sighed as he knelt beside her small form his mind racing, _"If you only knew . . . soon, very soon." _Returning to a standing position the heir stood in the soft light of dawn looking across the horizon scanning slowly, his gaze returning to her curled up form, "Don't worry a guard will find you and you will be released from the genjustu."

Silently he strode to the edge of the building stopping for a moment, "I'm sorry." Leaping of the building, slipping soundless across the roofs to the wall thinking to himself, _"We will meet again, I am sure." _

(A few hours later)

Gaara sat behind his desk his eyes fixed on the papers in front of him as his sister, brother, and fiancé debated with the black headed kunoichi. Sitting back they fell silent, "Camilia, your saying he waited, and after not harming you placed a genjustu on you then left Suna?"

"Kazekage, yes I am certain, after the patrol came across me they released me from his genjustu, I seared everywhere then reported back here." The girl placed her hands on his desk, explaining again.

Temari shook her head, "This doesn't make sense, what he just came to say 'hi' and leave making us into fools? It's outrageous!"

Camilia's sister, a slender tall red headed woman, dressed in a low cut lavender half dress with sleeves just to her elbows with black leggings tight to her upper legs that loosened as they passed her knees stopping half way down her long calves, she adorned her wrist with beautiful gold and silver bracelets and a striking gold band covered her left hands ring finger with two turquoise gems on either side. Her hair was tied in a loose braid she had pulled over her right shoulder.

She slowly made her way around the Kage's desk placing her hand on his shoulder, "I don't think he was here to show off, I think he was looking for something."

Gaara's aquamarine eyes drifted to hers, "But for what, Miakayla, and if so, did he obtain it?" He quizzed her softly.

She gingerly lifted herself to the edge of his desk settling herself there pursing her lips for a moment pondering, then looking over her shoulder to her sister with a knowing look, her gaze returning to her Kazekage, "I believe he found it, but . . . he didn't take it."

The red-headed man stood pinching the bridge of his nose, "Alright." He walked to the window looking outside as if for an answer to come from the breeze drifting past that carried the smaller grains of sand along. Simultaneously his siblings and the black-headed kunoichi made their leave.

Miakayla walked over to him gently placing her arms around his waist sitting her chin on his shoulder, "Don't worry, you'll keep them safe."

"What should I do, he escaped from the prison, if that can't hold him how am I supposed to keep them safe from him?"

"You always do, you're a wonderful Kazekage to them." Her words soothed him as they fell from her tender lips.

Tamari and Camilia walked toward the lobby where they stood gazing out of the window. Cami closed her eyes, "The genjustu, it was . . ." she paused.

Her blonde companion watched her, her eyes squinting waiting for the kunoichi to finish.

"It was . . . his past, I saw it. Everything. He was there also; he talked to me," she laughed opening her eyes, "as if we were old friends."

Tamari's gaze lightened, "He showed you his past?"

"Yes, he did. Temari, it's so much like my own, but his brother abandoned him; however, he saved us."

"Why didn't you tell Gaara?" The brown eyed blonde quickly questioned her friend.

"I need to talk to him . . . alone." She walked toward the door, stopping before placing her hand on the knob.

"Why?"

"In the genjustu, was the song I sang that night at the hot-spring."

Her friend stepped toward her confused, "What are you talking about?"

"I have to go I'll be back, I promise." She quickly opened the door vanishing instantly. The spiky blonde woman shook her head, turning to make her way back up the steps.

(In the woods a few hours out side of The Hidden Sand Village)

An anxious red head tapped her foot on the turf beneath her impatient sole, "Where is he? Did that stupid nin do something to my Sasuke-kun?!" her hands formed into fist and she jumped up and down, "I swear, if she hurt one hair on my perfect Sasuke-kun's head I'll cut her in two!" Karin fumed as she started to hit a tree unfortunate to be settled next to her.

Suigetsu leaned against a tree opposite his red headed comrade, "I thought your 'Sasuke-kun' could take care of himself, hn?" He chuckled to himself.

Her gaze quickly fell on the watery-man, her glare at full blaze. Stepping towards him lifting her leg high bringing it down harshly on his head as water flew threw the air hitting the trees, staining the ground then moving and finding its way back to merge with his body again forming his head, as he leaned forward yelling at her, "What was that for?"

The air stirred as their leader appeared between them rubbing his temples, "Is this all you two are able to achieve while I'm not here?"

"Oh, Sasuke-kun I was just . . ."

Lifting his hand he cut her off, "We will need to start moving if we're going to arrive on time." Suddenly disappearing into the trees, his team-mates following suit after the Uchiha.

(Later that night)

White and blue streaked through the tree limbs flashing from one to the next each branch bending under the weight of the mighty animal landing, suddenly leaping for its next landing spot. The small form of a girl leaned over its mighty back holding tightly onto his fur.

Dropping to the ground the tiger crouched for his rider to descend to the ground slowly feeling the bark of the tree's bark slightly wet where there had been no rain for days. She remounted her creature patting his head before he lunged forward again.

(Just outside the Hidden Rain Village)

As the rain fell from the heavens it washed everything in the village but not to show the clean and good only to show the drear and fear of the people that lived there. The four strangers walked through the streets as some of the villagers coward out of their way whispering some not even bothering to steal a glance.

The Uchiha and his comrades wandered past the small shops and homes; Suigetsu pulled his hood back stretching out his arms.

"I'm so glad you decided to choose this path, it's so nice to travel and be comfortable, not always through deserts." He gave the black head a half-glare, "Those seem to be your favorite."

"Enjoy it while it last you waste of water." A high pitched voice pushed its way into the conversation as its owner 'hmphed' placing her fist on her hips as she walked, "This weather is unpleasant, and I'm sure Sasuke-kun thinks so too. We should hurry through."

Suigetsu rolled his eyes as he soaked up more of the heavens tears, "Ne Sasuke what are we doing here anyway?"

Without an answer the heir turned, striding up a short set of stairs to an inn.

Juugo watched letting his gaze drop to the smaller two near him, "Looks like we're staying a while."

Just outside the Hidden Village blue stripes vaporized in the air emitting faint traces of chakra around himself his white, dream-like fur standing out against the gray, bleak wet and falling raindrops around him. His master leaned forward crossing her arms over his head her chin atop them. Blue, red eyes glimmering to chocolaty brown orbs. "Well this is where he stopped."

**Oh My Gosh! It's been so long since I've written … college has been very …. Well lets be nice and say challenging. I'll try and upload more now that I'm in the hang of things =) **

**Please tell me what you think have I lost my touch with this story since I haven't written in a while or is it still pretty good? **

**Mm~ I like where this chapter went there are quite a few good questions needing to be answered as well ….. What's the deal with Camilia's eyes? What did Sasuke mean 'If she only knew'?**

**Don't worry, depending on how the next chapter comes it might answer both questions . . . maybe not. Guess you'll have to wait and find out =) Till next time.**


End file.
